Alice steals Zara's boyfriend
Characters Alice-Emma, Veena Derek-Simon Clerk-Dallas Zara-Princess Cop-Kidaroo Jazzi (Blue)-Emma Noodle (Red)-Kendra Custard (Purple)-Jill Ka-Chung (Brown)-Amy Summer (Green)-Jersey Girl Foo (Orange)-Ivy Plot Alice gets Zara arrested all because she refused to give up her boyfriend and she stole her wallet. Transcript Alice: Derek, can we go out to Burger King? Derek: Yes. Zara: Now let's get back to- (Dramatic chipmunk sound) Zara: Hey! Give me back my boyfriend! Alice: (laughs in Great Fairy's voice from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) (normal voice) That was the best prank ever! (Alice and Derek run as Zara chases them) (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Derek: I'll have a some fries, a turkey burger, some spicy chicken nuggets and a large Coke. Alice: I'll have some fries, a hamburger, some chicken nuggets and a chocolate milkshake. Clerk: Coming right up. Zara: Ha! I caught you! You know you can't steal my boyfriend like that! (Zara steals Alice's wallet) Alice: Hey you! That's my wallet! Zara: Too bad! This is what you get for stealing my boyfriend! Alice: I don't give a damn about Custard from The Save-Ums! Zara: Don't you dare say that about Custard! If you don't give me my boyfriend, you're not getting your wallet back! Alice: That's it! I'm calling 911! Cop: What is it? Alice: A girl in a green shirt stole my wallet! Please arrest her! Cop: Okay. Alice: I called the cops on you and they're going to arrest you for stealing my wallet! Zara: How dare you call the cops on me?! You know Derek and I can't break up! Alice: Well, why don't you give me a diamond ring so you won't have to engage me?! Zara: Stop talking to me like that! Now everyone is looking at us! Alice: (Veena's voice) SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME?! GO AHEAD! ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME! Jazzi: Save-Ums, I think we shouldn't get out of here before things get a little crazy! Noodle: Yeah! Let's get out of here before that girl causes a rampage! Custard: I agree with Noodle! Ka-Chung: Me too! Summer: Me three! Foo: Me four! Alice: (Veena's voice) SO YOU CAN'T ENGAGE ME?! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT AND DESTROY THIS RESTAURANT WITH A FLOWER BOMB! (rock music plays and Alice knocks Zara down) Zara: Ouch! (Alice puts a flower bomb on the ground) Alice: The flower bomb is going to blow up in 5...4...3...2...1...0! (the flower bomb explodes and fire appears) (Alice notices the place is on fire) Alice: Now to get my wallet back. (Alice gets her wallet back) Cop: You are under arrest for stealing someone's wallet! Zara: I told you, Alice stole my botfriend so I had to do that to teach her a lesson! Cop: That doesn't matter! You're going to jail and staying forever! (cop leaves) Derek: Well it looks like that you're my new girlfriend. Alice: Yes, I now have a boyfriend and I'm telling all of you that Derek Crystal is my boyfriend from now on. Trivia *From this video on, Alice's boyfriend is Derek. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Arrested stuff